Jaylight
by madcynical
Summary: The classic twilight tale, with a bit of a twist. Not as weird as it sounds, just a hot little one shot with our boys! EXJ Sweet and sour lemons beware!


_Jaylight_

Jay's POV

His dark head bobs up and down relentlessly, while his hand works the skin he can't fit into his mouth. I'm lost in a swirl of pleasure beneath him—dizzy and anxious for release. _Fuck; fuck, that's it._ _Just like that. Do it again, pretty-boy._ His teeth carefully scrap against me, and he moans around me again, makin me shiver and groan. "Ah fuck!" He's got me practically whimperin, but my man-pride is long gone at the moment. All that's going through my head right now is him, and that mouth of his. _Yes, yes, fuck yes…_

Suddenly the fucker pulls away, grinnin real big cause he knows I'm close, and pushes me back onto the bed. "I want you." He purrs, staring down at my lips. I groan loudly, cause he's already got me so wound-up; my cock is pulsin now. He slowly crawls overtop me, kissing my chest that's still covered by my t-shirt. He toys with the bottom of it, hopefully wanting to take it off. "Your heart is racing, Love."

I swallow and Ed leans down to kiss the crook of my neck as he works his belt undone. I kick off my shoes and socks, and by then, he's pushin both his jeans and mine down until they've fallen off the bed. I actually arch off the mattress when he grinds his cock, that's still covered by his briefs, against me. "Jesus, Ed. _Come on_." I groan, "Quit fuckin with me,"

"That mouth," he scolds me, sounding disappointed, and—as punishment—smacks my ass hard. I moan loudly. "It's going to get you into a lot of trouble." His voice is hard, but oh so fuckin perfect. I moan again from the tight sting and rock against him desperately.

"Ed," I beg like a fuckin girl, craning my neck in hopes that he'll bite me again. His cock is finally free now and rubbin up against mine. I sigh happily and then grit my teeth at the sudden tightening in my chest and stomach. _I'm so close. I'm so fucking close. _

"Not so fast," he sits up suddenly and presses his hand down on my chest so I can't move. I groan and practically growl in frustration, thrashing against him. He flashes that crooked smile down at me, knowing his power, and leans over to his nightstand to get us a condom and the thing of lube. "I said I wanted you, Love, and I intend to have you."

He coats his fingers with lube and then feels around the skin between my balls and my ass, torturing me further—all the while still holding me down with one hand. My legs are bent and shaking as I roll my hips into his actions. _Come on baby, fuck me already_. _I'm dying here, _I purposely think, knowing that he'll take me seriously this way.

And then his fingers are suddenly inside me, and I yelp in surprise. Three I think. He's never jumped to three like this before, but I welcome it. I grind into his fingers, gripping tightly to the sheets cause he's too far away. I hear him curse, which only ever rarely happens when we're in the heat of the moment. I moan, cause it's really fuckin hot. _I'm really hot_. I know not to grab my cock; he might continue to torture me if I do. But I almost don't have to. _It's right there. I'm so fucking close._ I whimper and arch off the bed.

When he pulls his fingers away, I fall short and shake uncontrollably. "_EDWARD_!" I growl. I'm so pissed and frustrated; tears build up in my eyes.

"Hold on, Love," he whispers.

And then finally, he's in me. "AHH!" I cry out from the pain, cause he wasted no time easing into me. It stings like a bitch, and then slowly fades into a numb aching sensation. Ed is practically purring in my ear, pounding into me hard and fast. My dick is bouncing between our stomachs. I barely feel anything though, and for a moment I think I never will—until he pulls back to bite the mark he left on me yesterday.

I arch off the mattress for the third time and am unable to make a sound at first. It's too fucking intense. Ed growls darkly in satisfaction above me, cumming along with me. I groan and tremble as I slowly ride back down, rolling my hips to cling to this feeling for as long as possible. His teeth—holy hell—his teeth are still deep in my skin, sucking away my life, but I don't fucking care.

Part of the sensation is still there, but his venom spreading into my neck is hard to ignore. I feel him pull it back though, and I'm suddenly very tired and drained. He licks and sucks again gently at my neck, taking back his venom, makin me squirm and whimper. _Shit, I'm turning into a fuckin girl._

"You better not be," Ed breathes over my skin, "but I'll still love you none the less."

I laugh, but it's a weak attempt. My body refuses to move, and all I want is for him to pull out so I can go to sleep. I feel him kiss the corner of my mouth, and then he's gone. I groan in protest, cause no matter what I want—my body will always want him. "Don't go…" I beg him, somehow finding his arm and grabbing it.

I hear him laugh, "I won't Love, but I am going to clean you up."

I end up falling asleep before he makes it back, cause the next thing I know my fuckin alarm clock is going off. I quickly smash the sucker till it falls off my nightstand and turn over to go back to sleep.

…

"Jasper! What the hell you doin', boy? It's ten after!" Charlie sounds pissed.

I jolt up so fast I stumble out of bed and almost fall on my face. "Shit," I hiss, kickin' off the pajama pants Eddie must'a put on me last night.

"You better hurry up," Charlie sing/grumbles, walking off down the hall. I grab the closest pair of jeans and pull-over hoodie and book-it down stairs. Charlie laughs when I run past him through the kitchen. "Don't wreck, alright? You still got time!"

"Yeah, alright!" I shout hurriedly as I jump over steps going off the porch. Ed and the family planed this big hunting trip up somewhere in the mountains, so I drive myself to school—not that I mind; I love my truck, but the twisted _bitch_ inside me misses Edward already.

School sucks without him. Mike and the gang talk total bullshit all through lunch, and I find myself staring at the empty table the Cullens usually take-over every so often. I miss him; it's only been less than ten hours, and I'm a sighing moping mess.

When I get home, Charlie's crozier is gone; he doesn't get off till seven I think. I jog up the front steps and unlock the door, still depressed as shit—'cause I apparently have no life or reason for living without Edward.

…

Studying without him is hard too. I don't have him manipulating me into focusing. When my cell vibrates on my bed, I practically fly across the room to answer it.

"_Hey, Love." _I grin like a lunatic at the sound of his voice.

"Hey," I reply breathlessly. My voice is nowhere near as strong or as dark as his sounded just then.

He sounds like he smiling, _"I miss you…"_

I release the air I'd been selfishly hording and say, "I miss you too. You were all I thought about today. I barely got any shit done."

He laughs, _"We can catch up together when I get back."_

"Sure," I agree. "Sounds good."

"_You sound good,"_ he blurts suddenly. _"I was not aware how much I missed that southern drawl until now,"_

I try to hold back my smile, but it's impossible. "We run an open house here, darlin. All ya got'da do is call." I say, letting my whole twang out.

"_Are you alone, Jay?"_ His voice darkens so drastically it goes straight to my dick.

I look around and nod, "Yeah. I'm up in my room."

He laughs softly again. _"Door locked?" _

"Charlie's down stairs…"

I hear movement of the other end of the phone, but it's faint and quick. _"Did you have practice today? I hear it rained pretty hard there…"_

I lick my lips before answering. "Uh, yeah. Got kinda messy, but the guys didn't mind much."

Ed chuckles, "No, I bet they didn't."

**N/A: Hehe. So there you have it, my human Jasper and vampire Edward one-shot. It's very short, and a little weird, but it was a lot of fun to write. ^.^ If my feedback from this is good, I might consider continuing it for a couple more chapters. Let me know it you liked it and wanna read more!**

**& Thank You for Reading!**


End file.
